January 22, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The January 22, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 22, 2018 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York and the Manhattan Center in New York City, New York. This was mark the 25th Anniversary of RAW. Episode summary Sasha Banks, Bayley, Asuka & Mickie James vs Nia Jax, Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville & Alicia Fox This Sunday, one woman will make history as the winner of the first-ever Women’s Royal Rumble Match. And, after the events of Raw 25, it is looking like the historic match might be Asuka’s to lose. True, The Empress of Tomorrow was technically part of a team victory, as she united with Sasha Banks, Bayley & Mickie James against Nia Jax(one of the other presumptive Rumble favorites), Alicia Fox and Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville of Absolution. But she was the target of a vicious pre-bell attack from her opponents, and while it was The Boss who won the match by forcing Fox to tap to an excruciating Bank Statement, Asuka got the last word of the evening. As Asuka’s team celebrated the win in the ring, The Empress of Tomorrow struck, tossing James, Bayley and finally Sasha over the top rope, one by one, to leave herself as the last woman standing. Heath Slater & Rhyno vs Titus Worldwide As you may have heard, Heath Slater has kids. Which means he’ll do anything to bring home a few extra dollars. Cheating at a poker game, however, was a touch beyond the pale. Titus Worldwide statistician Dana Brooke deduced that The One-Man Band was employing some under-the-table chicanery against Titus Worldwide in The APA’s Raw 25 game — which included Jeff Hardy, Natalya, The Usos, The New Day and Montel Vontavious Porter — prompting a match between him, Rhyno and Titus O’Neil & Apollo Crews when JBL balked at the idea of a fight during their "civilized" game. (For what it’s worth, The Million Dollar Man won the pot.) Unfortunately, the animosity was so extensive that the match broke down halfway through, forcing the referee to throw out the contest. At that point, a pair of Legends who had been conspicuous by their absence — The Dudley Boyz — crashed the party, prompting all four Superstars to roll out of the ring. When it became clear that Bubba & D-Von weren’t leaving until someone went through a table, Rhyno and Titus Worldwide threw The One-Man Band into the ring (remember, he has to toughen up), and The Dudley Boyz administered the Wassup and a ring-shaking 3D through the pine. Results * 8-Women Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James & Asuka defeated Nia Jax, Alicia Fox, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville (w/ Paige) by submission * Tag Team Match: Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews (w/ Dana Brooke) vs. Rhyno & Heath Slater ended in a no contest Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * SmackDown Superstars: Charlotte Flair, Natalya & Maria Kanellis Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Mandy Rose Category:Sonya Deville Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Charlotte Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Episodes featuring Terri Runnels Category:Torrie Wilson Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes